eroninjafandomcom-20200213-history
Birth of the Eroninja
Having just returned from rescuing Gaara; Naruto begins exploring his new skills. This first arc, although not yet referred as that, is centered around Konoha. Naruto is still learning about the scroll, and establishing the foundations of his plan'—'''taking small steps to influence those around him. It spans around chapters 1 to 5. '''Chapter 1— Birth of Eroninja Target: Ino' In the past, a man is on the run'—'''chased by Samurai. They come across Naruto; during his training with Jiraiya. The man uses the boy to deceive his pursuers, and escapes. The angry Samurai inform Naruto: the man was being chased for sleeping with the local governor wife, and attack the boy. Naruto easily dispatches them. Later, Naruto meets this mysterious man: Kanji. Kanji offers to teach Naruto, but the blond denies'—''' thinking himself to be stronger. Kanji concedes the point, but says he is not a master of battle, but of the bedroom'—'''specializing in seductions techniques. Kanji gloats about his rendezvous with the governor's wife, and other women he seduced. He offers Naruto a scroll, containing techniques he perfected to seduce any woman he'd want. Kanji says they work best on civilians, since most Kunoichi seductresses might recognize some of the techniques. Naruto denies, but Kanji says he should keep it anyway'—''' to use it or not would be his choice. When Naruto demands why; Kanji tells him it was because the boy reminded Kanji of himself, when he was a Genin from Hotspring Village. Kanji disappears. The scroll lays forgotten in Naruto's bag. Six Months Later: After coming back from rescuing Gaara, Naruto is deject: Sakura has once more erected wall between them. He finally decides to open the scroll, and learn the technique: Temptations Touch. A few days later, Ino walks towards a training field. Wishing to buy a new expansive dress, she accepted a mission by an unnamed client; asking for her'—' by name'—'''promising a large bonus. When she arrives at the field she finds Naruto wanting for her. Ino thinks Naruto wants help sparring, but soon she learns his real objective: he wanted to practice his seduction skills. At first Ino is apprehensive and inclined to say no. Naruto shows her the dress she wanted: an unique piece she wont find anywhere else. Naruto bought it, knowing off her interest. He offers the dress as a bonus, if she decides to help him. Ino says yes; as long he keeps his hand above her cloths. Naruto uses Temptations Touch'—'surprising Ino with his skill. As the pleasing sensation grows, she gives him some leeway until he stops the session: it had reached it's limit'—''' with the conditions she imposed. Naruto tells a stupefied Ino to find him; if she wants more. Naruto gets summoned by Tsunade, she plans to send him,and Sakura, on a mission: to find, and capture Sasori's spy. Naruto declines, stating he is in the middle of some training. Tsunade'—'''content that Naruto undertook training by himself, and was taking it seriously'—''' accepts. Naruto, in fact, wants to stay in Konoha; needing to see events with Ino unfold, and confirm if temptations touch worked. Somewhere else: Sakura, angry with Naruto,' '''finds' Ino—''' to vent her frustrations. Ino questions Sakura attitude, and defends Naruto. Sakura and Ino part; Ino finally makes up her mind, and goes to him, becoming The Family first member'—' marking the Birth of the Eroninja. Trivia: This chapter has the First Mention to a Crazy Cult, a hint to events to come.